danganronpafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Izumi Hanazuki
WARNING: THIS PAGE IS NOT COMPLETED YET. Izumi Hanazuki, known by her actress name of Ahri, is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th, and a participant of the Killing School Life featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Her title is Ultimate Actress (超高校級の「女優」''chō kōkō kyū no "Joyū" lit. Super High School Level Actress). Years later, she returns in ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School as a member of the Future Foundation. Appearance At the beginning of the Killing School Life in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Izumi appears to be young high school-aged teenager, but due to the memory loss she is two years older than she believed. She is considered very attractive and beautiful. Izumi has long raven black hair that she keeps loose. Her eyes are ocean blue; Chapter 3 shows tiny dots in what is supposed to be her colored pupils already surrounding the iris. Personality Izumi is noted by the other characters to be smart, confident and athletic. She is not as talkative as the other students, but this is implied to not be through choice. She always has a calm, gentle expression, even when confronted with Shizuo's destructive rampages, and is portrayed as mature and hard-working. She is one of the few able to calm Shizuo down and make him stop fighting without angering him and incurring his wrath. Izumi is a very considerate and kind person who is always thinking about other people. She openly displays care and concern for Shizuo, even calling him a "soft little bunny". Despite Izumi's upbeat attitude, it becomes increasingly obvious that she is really sad and lonely. She is fixated on obtaining the love of Shizuo because he's the only "real" thing in her life. She is very clumsy, noted for finding ways to accidentally hurt herself or to drop things. Regardless, she is shown to be a cunning individual who can trick others to get food. Izumi tries her best to help everyone be happy and dislikes attention directed at her well-being because she feels unworthy of anything that others have to offer her. Izumi's depression makes her disorganized, and she often "cannot find a reason to get out of bed in the morning"; her room, which Shizuo regularly cleaned for her, is also noted to be untidy. Shizuo notes how there hasn't been much change in her, and the changes Shizuo notices in her later are due to Monokuma's interference, amplifying her depression and suicidal tendencies. Izumi also doesn't seem to think highly of herself. Her relationship with Shizuo and other people's happiness are her main coping mechanisms since she believes that if she makes everyone else happy, she will not have a reason whatsoever to be unhappy. History Early Life Izumi grew up as a child with an abusive, negligent father, but caring and submissive mother. She and her mother were forced to eat with a small wooden table on the ground while her father ate at the table. Her father frequently beat her mother, while she protected his daughter and showered her with affection. This is what largely made Izumi the way she is today. Although her mother has been shown to provide a level of comfort for Izumi during her childhood, her mother is also shown to show signs of mental instability. Her mother would relief the stress by having affairs with other men and on one known instance, suffocating and possibly attempting to kill Izumi when she was a toddler (Possibly due to her getting Postpartum Depression after Izumi's birth). Izumi and Shizuo met when Shizuo was entering middle school. The Game expanded on their middle school history. Some older kids tried to pick on Shizuo but were soon beaten up, and Izumi approached with the following goals: a.) learn how not to piss Shizuo off (and thus graduate in one piece), and b.) enlist his help in moving the injured seniors to the hospital. Izumi bought Shizuo dinner and advised him to dye his hair blond so to help cultivate a reputation and fitting appearance that would keep punks away. Later, the senior delinquents praised Izumi for taming "the rabid dog" and asked her to enlist Shizuo as a combatant for them. Izumi refused, reprimanding them for calling Shizuo a dog and for disregarding his hatred of violence. After Izumi left, the seniors planned to attack her to trap Shizuo; unfortunately for them, Shizuo had been drowsing nearby for the entirety of the conversation and at that point attacked. The seniors cornered Izumi, who held her own just barely until Shizuo arrived and took over. When asked by Shizuo why she, who couldn't fight well, didn't just use Shizuo, Izumi answered that although she's not good at fighting and Shizuo is, Shizuo hates violence, so he should not fight. After that, Shizuo dyed his hair and enjoyed a peaceful period as his reputation kept triflers at bay. Before the Tragedy Later, when both of them were in highschool, Shizuo was having trouble keeping a job. Izumi met Shizuo on the street and decided to hire him as a bodyguard. Thanks to the fact that Izumi is able to control Shizuo, and Shizuo's strength and destructive tendencies are actually a good quality to have in her line of work (instead of problematic like they were for his previous employers), Izumi became Shizuo's permanent employer. Izumi has made it clear that Shizuo doesn't need to beat everybody up, the idea being to use Shizuo's name and reputation to scare people into not hurting her. Shizuo, unfortunately, does so anyway. Relationships Family Izaya Hanazuki Izaya, Izumi's father, was chosen as one of her Captives during the Killing game. He abused Izumi for being weak and sickly. Her punishments included being tied up, beaten, starved and/or dehydrated for a prolonged period (often few days at a time). This was worsened by his alcoholism. Although she wanted him to feel and understand the pain she experienced because of his abuse, she essentially just feels deeply betrayed by him. She wanted them to be a happy family, but because of his neglectful behavior, she felt like her life had no purpose. Even if he did abuse her, she couldn't think of her life without him. This implies that Izumi did in fact love her father however it is unlikely this was reciprocated. Akane Hanazuki Akane, Izumi's mother, was chosen as one of her Captives during the Killing Game. Outwardly, she appeared to be a kind, caring mother towards Izumi. For example, she looked after her when she was sick. Acting as a sanctuary for Izumi against her violent, abusive father. She appeared somewhat defiant towards her Husband as she protected Izumi during a violent outburst and told Izumi that her father is "wrong". Trivia * It is heavily implied that Izumi has an abusive father. ** Monokuma's alterations to Izumi's negative traits in Chapter 5 intensify her fathers abusiveness, evident by Izumi's bolded "My dad would beat the shit out of me if he saw this" comment and Monokuma's "guess" that Izumi's father does not give her money or lunch as she departs to school. *** Related, Izumi passes out in front of the other students, prompting Shizuo to give her a protein bar, saying it happens often enough to have Shizuo keep one in his bag in case it happens again. ** The father wants her home no later than a specific time. ** Theoretical at best, but by connecting the symptoms of insecurity from real-world abuse victims and how such relationships tend to begin, Izumi pressuring to go home for dinner after saving her appetite, the father likely wants her to eat all provided meals so his efforts are worth the fortune that Izumi does not become more dependent on him and become a greater drain on his resources, time, and energy. * It's told that Izumi has a stress-related gastritis and a mild mental disorder, although it's not specified what kind. Her immunity system is also low. ** It's also heavily stated that she suffers from depression, clearly stating that she wants to die and even tries to kill herself before being stopped by Shizuo. ** It is also stated that she was sickly as a child, which may relate to the low immunity she is noted to have. * She is a light sleeper. * Izumi claims to have seen Shizuo's sleeping face at one point. * Izumi is fluent in both Russian and English. She learned Russian from an acquaintance, though it's not said how she became proficient in English. * Her mother is stated to be French, which is why she normally wears French-styled outfits. ** Tied to this, she used to live in France when she was younger. * She has been quoted to weigh herself after her daily baths. * She doesn't know anything about baseball. * Izumi's favorite day of the year is Valentine's Day, which is also her birthday.